


Мы слишком торопимся?

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Бета: Kyokka SuigetsuЖанр: романс, драма, ER, actionОписание: Популярный интернетный мем гласил, что три слова, заставляющие громко плакать, это «Давай останемся друзьями». Для Алека они превратились в четыре. «Александр, мы слишком торопимся».





	Мы слишком торопимся?

Популярный интернетный мем гласил, что три слова, заставляющие громко плакать, это «Давай останемся друзьями». Для Алека они превратились в четыре.

«Александр, мы слишком торопимся».

Он никогда не думал, что так выйдет. Чувств было слишком много, они переполняли, казались взаимными, поэтому Алек, наверное, не замечал никаких сигналов. А может, их и не было до той поры, пока он невзначай не задел неожиданно оказавшейся больной тему. 

Они проводили вечер у Магнуса: смотрели какое-то сентиментальное кино (Алек честно не запомнил ни названия, ни сюжета), целовались, пили вино, когда Алек выцепил взглядом на телевизионном экране сцену свадьбы и, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, сказал:

— Надо же. Выглядят такими счастливыми. Наверное, неплохо действительно завести свою семью.

Видит Разиэль, в тот момент Алек не имел в виду их с Магнусом — слишком рано ещё было думать о таком будущем — но тот примерил его слова к себе.

— Не думаю, что нам нужна семья.

Алек не поверил сначала, подумал, что ослышался, переспросил, однако Магнус повторил то же самое. Отодвинулся, напрягшись, сделал глубокий вдох и решительно добавил:

— Я планировал отложить этот разговор на попозже, чтобы подготовиться, но раз уж ты завёл об этом речь... то нет смысла тянуть. Я думаю, мы слишком торопимся, Александр. Я имею в виду, в наших отношениях.

Это было так… неожиданно и оглушительно, что перевернуло мир Алека с ног на голову, и он не смог молчать. Всё говорил, спрашивал, порой почти не давая Магнусу возможности ответить, но немедленно осёкся, едва тот, холодно блестя золотыми глазами, спросил:

— Александр, ты закончил?

— Да. — Алек выдохнул это, не веря, что Магнус так ведёт себя с ним. Шальная мысль завертелась в голове, и спросил он уже с вызовом: — Мне уйти?

Магнус тихо ответил, что да, если ему от этого будет легче, и Алек сомнамбулой вывалился из лофта на лестницу, а затем и на улицу, ничего не соображая и почти ничего не видя. Открывшаяся правда пригибала его к земле, превращая в своеобразный вопросительный знак к «Но ведь Магнус любит меня?» и «Что происходит?».

 

— Вот мудак! — без обиняков рубанул Джейс, когда Алек всё-таки сознался, почему он был так рассредоточен во время задания. — Прямо так и сказал? А ты что?

— Я не знаю, что мне делать.

Алек подпирал собой стену заброшенного склада, из которого они с Джейсом только что пинками выгнали пару мелких демонов. Он и правда не знал, что делать — и с Магнусом, и с собой, а ещё и Джейс, поначалу не знавший о случившемся, огорошил его новостью, что видел Магнуса в каком-то ночном клубе с парочкой фейри. Мысли всё вращались вокруг этого, в предательство не верилось, не хотелось верить. Магнус говорил о доверии, когда у Алека были проблемы, убеждал открыться и не отталкивать его… Алек ожидал, что получит такое же отношение в ответ, но что он услышал? «Мы слишком торопимся». А ночной клуб? Сколько ещё Алек пребывал бы в счастливом неведении? Наверняка же были знаки внимания другим, флирт, но из спортивного интереса или искренне, потому что с Алеком Магнусу стало скучно? Хотя какая разница? Магнус за его спиной развлекался с кем-то другим, и это превращало Алека в беспросветную чёрную дыру, поглощающую всё вокруг и, в первую очередь, его самого.

— А тут нечего знать. Ты должен подойти и спросить в лоб, что он о себе возомнил и с чего вдруг всё это устроил. Если он думает, что имеет право вот так с тобой…

— Ты бы спросил так у Клэри?

Захлопнув рот, Джейс озадаченно нахмурился.

— Ну, нет.

— Вот и я нет.

— Но Клэри бы мне такого не устроила, если бы мы могли с ней встречаться, — справедливо заметил тот, и Алек тихо вздохнул. — И ты сильнее меня, все это знают. Смелее и решительнее уж точно. Ты не должен позволять ему помыкать собой.

— Джейс, как ты поступал, когда с тобой хотели порвать отношения?

— Шутишь, что ли? — хохотнул Джейс. — Меня ещё ни одна девчонка не бросила, я всегда это первым делал. Вот если надумаешь — без обид! — послать Магнуса, тогда я научу как.

Алека передёрнуло от того, как он сказал это «послать Магнуса», но сама идея, чёрная и неблагодарная, упала на слишком благодатную почву, чтобы он мог просто так выбросить её из головы. Слишком уж изъела его эта червоточина, собственные придумки, сомнения, попытки угадать, где правда, а где уже разбушевалось воображение, намеренно подкидывающее что побольнее.

Магнус с парочкой вычурно расписанных фейри, приобнимающий обоих за талию, смеющийся над их шутками и комплиментами. Магнус, напивающийся разноцветных сияющих коктейлей и вытворяющий чудеса на потеху такой же пьяной публике. Флиртующий то с парнями, то с девушками, хохочущий над их издевками про глупого и доверчивого сумеречного охотника, который возомнил, что действительно может заинтересовать яркого и необычного…

— Эй! — повысил голос Джейс, и Алек, вздрогнув, посмотрел на него. — Не циклись, Алек. Лучше иди и разберись с Магнусом, как мужчина с мужчиной.

Как мужчина с мужчиной. Звучало пафосно и глупо. Как мужчина с мужчиной означало потребовать объяснений ещё вчера, а не трусливо сбегать от незнания, страха и пронзившей его тогда боли. Алек ведь весь день ждал звонка или смс, не решаясь позвонить самому, потому что не знал, как начать разговор, но… ничего. Как будто Магнус дал ему время подумать и собраться с мыслями, или нет, как будто не хотел с ним больше разговаривать.

Как будто уже предпочёл ему кого-то другого.

Это ведь и вправду могло быть так. Если Магнус захотел притормозить их отношения, почему бы ему не найти себе кого-нибудь? На вечерок, на ночь, может быть, на подольше?.. Алек не осознавал, что скрёб каменную кладку, сломав уже два ногтя под самый корень; его привели в чувство лишь противная саднящая боль и ощущение влаги на пальцах.

— Алек, брат, по-моему, тебе совсем хреново, — незаметно подошедший, Джейс положил руку ему на плечо, и Алек, не ожидавший такого, шарахнулся в сторону. — Эй-ей! Вот, вот именно это я и имею в виду. Выглядишь жутко, как будто под чарами фейри.

От этого слова в воображении Алека Магнус вновь закрутился в сияющем вихре-танце с новыми любовниками, и Алек закусил губу, чтобы не завыть. Он не должен был думать так о Магнусе. До недавнего времени тот не давал ему повода заподозрить, будто не дорожил их отношениями, и если он считал, что их отношения развивались слишком стремительно, это совсем не означало, что он тут же нашёл замену. Возможно, им действительно нужно немного притормозить, пару дней взять на обдумывание, но… Сердце доводов разума не слышало. Потому что если Алек любил Магнуса, если Магнус говорил, что тоже любит его, какое обдумывание? Сумеречные охотники ещё более внезапно смертны, чем примитивные, у Алека могло и не быть этих пары дней.

 

Примитивная девушка-бармен недружелюбно покосилась на него, но заказ на очередную кружку пива приняла. Пиво, даже на его непритязательный вкус, было преотвратным, но Алек, кривясь, всё-таки пил, хотя казалось, будто в него больше уже физически не влезет. Он думал, это поможет забыться, проснуться наутро с гудящей, но абсолютно пустой головой, но если что и было пустым, то только его грудь в том месте, где у других располагается сердце.

— В первый раз вижу человека, который хочет наклюкаться пивом, — на стойку легла маленькая сумочка в серебристых пайетках, и Изабель села на соседний барный стул. Алек, едва не поперхнувшись, заставил себя сделать очередной глоток и слабо махнул рукой в знак приветствия.

— Вот же дерьмо.

— Ты о пиве или о ситуации? Джейс рассказал мне, что у тебя проблемы с Магнусом и что ты пошёл с ним разбираться. Когда ты не вернулся в Институт, мы подумали, что у вас всё нормально и ты остался у него, а потом мне говорят, что ты здесь…

— Кто говорит? — резко выдохнул Алек, убрав руку ото лба и уставившись на сестру. От резкого поворота голова загудела, отозвалась тупой болью в левом виске, как если бы внутри было пусто и только скакал маленький бейсбольный мячик.

— Неважно, сейчас не об этом речь. Алек, — Изабель накрыла его ладонь своей, наклонилась, внимательным и полным сострадания взглядом изучая его лицо, и Алек едва подавил желание отвернуться. Он даже в собственных глазах выглядел жалко: разбитый, наверняка опухший от мерзотного пива, абсолютно потерянный и такой… такой глупый. — Что между вами произошло? Джейс ничего не объяснил толком, сказал только, что мои советы тебе будут как никогда кстати.

— Я… я накричал на него, — опрокинув в себя остатки пива, выдохнул Алек, грохнув кружкой об стол.

— Серьёзно?

Собственно, не столько накричал, сколько наговорил всякой ереси, по делу и нет. Алек шёл к Магнусу за откровенным разговором, он был уверен, что выдержит любую правду, какой бы она ни была, но в итоге не смог справиться с тем монстром, которого сам и вызвал. Справившись с первым приступом зажатости, Алек решился всё-таки говорить откровенно. В конце концов, у них с Изабель почти не было секретов друг от друга, и если он советовался с ней насчёт секса с Магнусом, какой смысл молчать сейчас?

— А он был, как обычно, очень мил, и в итоге это я всё испортил, а не Магнус, хотя именно он начал.

— Так, сразу стоп. Не будем пока выяснять, кто прав, кто виноват и кто начал — просто расскажи своей сестрёнке Изабель, как всё было, — попросила Изабель, приобнимая его за плечи. Алек глубоко и тяжело вздохнул, крепче прижимая к себе её руку, этот единственный сейчас островок тепла, понимания и спокойствия.

Было как-то глупо и отчаянно. Нет, больше глупо. Вообще, что Алек хотел услышать от Магнуса, яростно задавая те вопросы, на которые, если подумать, в глубине души сам знал ответ? В одном Алек убедился: не было никого другого, с кем бы Магнус проводил время, одновременно встречаясь с ним. Магнус произнес это признание твёрдо, уверенно, не отводя глаза, с ответным возмущением несправедливо обвинённого человека. Но это было единственное хорошее, что Алек услышал за тот разговор.

_— То, что мы делаем, Александр, это неправильно._

_— Неправильно? Что именно в этом неправильного? Что я люблю тебя, а ты любишь меня? В том, что мы ежедневно доказываем это всем вокруг?_

_— Нет, то, насколько быстро мы это делаем. Александр, со стороны может показаться, что я не понимаю, насколько коротка жизнь сумеречного охотника, но это не так. Ваш век недолог, особенно сейчас, в условиях этой невероятной неопределённости из-за Валентина, однако всё равно мы с тобой слишком торопимся._

_Он так повторял это «торопимся», «торопимся», что Алек, в конце концов, не выдержал и рявкнул — что, по его мнению, это означало. Потому что для Алека торопиться в отношениях значило бы трахнуться через пятнадцать минут после знакомства, а через день — обручиться, но никак уж не нормально встречаться, ходить на свидания и доказывать семье Алека, что у них всё серьёзно._

_Лучше бы он не спрашивал._

_— Пойми, дело не в тебе и не в нас, дело во мне. Я слишком долго был один, не заводил серьёзных отношений, и для меня то, что происходит между нами, ещё более ново и пугающе, чем для тебя._

_— Извини, но семнадцать тысяч бывших как-то не вяжутся с «не заводил серьёзных отношений»._

_— Из этих семнадцати тысяч тех, кто по-настоящему был дорог мне, я могу по пальцам пересчитать._

_— И на каком из этих пальцев я, интересно?_

_— Александр, просто выслушай меня, в конце концов. Если ты готов к серьёзным отношениям, я не уверен, что я готов. Не уверен, что выдержу испытание совместным бытом и двадцатичетырёхчасовым нахождением на глазах друг у друга. Пока ещё наши чувства свежи и ощущения остры, я не испытывал ничего подобного последнюю сотню лет, и я не хочу это терять…_

— Алек, хватит, ты сломаешь мне руку.

Опомнившись, он разжал пальцы и с сожалением увидел на запястье Изабель красные следы от собственной пятерни. Теперь ссора с Магнусом ещё и ей причинила боль.

— Ну, дальше ты, наверное, и так понимаешь, что было.

— Ты сорвался и накричал на него. Да, догадаться несложно, если знать, что к Магнусу ты пошёл с напутствием от Джейса, а Джейс у нас мастер на некачественные советы в делах сердечных. Ладно, — Изабель похлопала его по плечу, прижала к себе, заставляя обнять её в ответ, — ладно. Я понимаю. Нелегко услышать нечто подобное от первого в твоей жизни человека, который тебе по-особенному дорог.

— Я был уверен, что Магнус любит меня, — пробормотал Алек очередной кружке пива, глядя на уровень уже ненавистной жидкости. Несмотря на явный недолив, там было в разы больше, чем он мог вытерпеть, не вывернув свой желудок наизнанку.

— А он и любит. Алек, мы ведь давно не дети, знаем, что нет только чёрного, и только белого. В этой жизни всё слишком сложно.

С трудом, но Алек сфокусировал взгляд на лице сестры, которая попробовала улыбнуться, и понял.

— Ты знаешь про родителей.

— По-моему, только ленивый не знает, — проворчала она. — И да, это слова Роберта. — Алек с удивлением отметил, что Изабель назвала отца по имени, хотя прежде никогда так не делала. — Но он прав. Жизнь — далеко не простая штука, так что да, я уверена, Магнус любит тебя. Не любил бы — не попытался бы ничего объяснить, просто магией вышвырнул бы из дома.

Алек попытался подтянуть к себе пиво, но не рассчитал сил: клюнул носом кружку и хмыкнул, раздувая белую пену.

— А он и в-вышвырнул. Выставил как котёнка.

— Потому что кое-кто, видимо, перегнул палку. Как и сейчас, — Изабель вдруг вытащила кружку из его пальцев и отодвинула в сторону. Алек с облегчением рассмеялся. — Всё, дорогой мой братец, на сегодня тебе хватит, ты и так уже натворил дел. Пойдём-ка. — Она слезла со стула и заставила Алека проделать то же самое. Он с удивлением понял, что ноги его не держали — пришлось схватиться за стойку, чтобы не придавить Изабель своим весом. — На будущее — захочешь напиться, спроси меня чем, чтобы общение с большим белым другом не слишком затянулось. Захочешь поругаться с Магнусом — я тоже к твоим услугам, а Джейс мне ещё за это ответит, мог бы и сам, раз такой преданный брат и друг, тебя поддержать, но нет, я же сестра, мне выдерживать пьяный лепет…

Пьяный лепет? Алек попытался недоумённо посмотреть на неё, однако вышло плохо, не получалось одновременно передвигать ноги, пытаясь поспеть за Изабель, и пытаться пристыдить её взглядом старшего брата. Он-то думал, что жаловался вполне осмысленно, Изабель же отвечала… или он достиг своей цели, нажрался до потери сознания, и спасительная отдушина-разговор просто ему привиделась, а откроет глаза Алек, лёжа на барной стойке, от того, что его будет зверски тошнить. Всё лучше, чем снова и снова в мыслях прокручивать злосчастную ссору и лицо Магнуса, как будто это Алек его оскорбил и обидел нежеланием понять.

Это Магнус ничего не понимал.

 

— Пора вставать! — пропел кто-то над его ухом, и плотные шторы распахнулись, впустив в комнату яркий белый свет.

Он так резанул по глазам, что Алек, застонав, вскинул руку, пытаясь защититься, но от этого движения застонал ещё больше. Голова, всё тело словно превратились в безвольное желе из сплошных нервов, не проводивших ничего, кроме боли.

— Да, братик, больно, ещё бы, столько пить.

— Я вообще не пью, — простонал он, из последних сил натягивая одеяло на голову. Даже после многодневных вылазок, когда заканчивалось действие руны выносливости и сил едва хватало, чтобы доползти до Института, Алек не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным существом. Он плохо помнил, что было вчера и сколько он выпил. Кредитку, наверное, опустошил прилично. — Ради Ангела, Иззи, убери это дурацкое солнце.

Та сжалилась и задёрнула шторы. Пронзительный свет исчез.

— Осторожнее, не то решу, что ты вдруг решил стать вампиром, — Изабель села на край кровати. — Тебе сегодня лучше не делать резких движений. Никаких тренировок и, не дай Бог, вылазок — спокойная тихая работа в офисе. И голова после попойки отойдёт, и ты сам… — Она помолчала, подождала, пока Алек, по-стариковски кряхтя, сядет, и спросила: — Помнишь хотя бы, из-за чего так напился?

Он горько помотал головой.

— И рад бы забыть, да не вышло.

Алкоголь здорово потрепал тело — Алек с трудом, но припомнил, что его, кажется, рвало половину ночи — а вот память не тронул. В памяти был Магнус, смотревший на него с недоверием, укором, обидой. Магнус, срывающимся голосом произносящий заклинание, буквально вытолкавшее Алека на лестницу. Магнус с его признанием, что их сложившиеся отношения его устраивают и не нужно ничего менять, не нужно двигаться дальше. Наверное, это было всё равно что девушке ждать предложения руки и сердца, а услышать пожелание остаться любовницей.

— Алек, — Изабель с печальной улыбкой заботливой матери коснулась его плеча. — Не руби сгоряча, как делал вчера. Обдумай хорошенько. Вы с Магнусом много чего уже перенесли, чтобы в один день всё разрушить. Вспомни свадьбу с Лидией, вечеринку, которую вы устроили для Макса. Ты ведь сам говорил, что вы оба — особенные друг для друга, а за особенных нужно бороться.

— Судишь с высоты своего опыта?

— Ну, хоть в чём-то опыта у меня больше, чем у старшего братика, — потянув носом воздух и поморщившись, она поднялась на ноги. — Вот что, иди-ка ты в душ, пока мы оба тут не задохнулись. Мамы сейчас нет в Институте, но слухи расползаются быстро, сам знаешь. Помоешься, освежишься, поешь, а потом мы поговорим. Как-нибудь, в течение дня.

При мысли об еде Алек ощутил, как его желудок вдруг стремительно рванулся к горлу, и закашлялся, подавляя рвотные позывы.

Душ помог немного привести себя в порядок, как и кофе. К еде Алек за весь день так и не притронулся, даже смотреть на неё не мог, чем изрядно обидел Клэри, которая решила побаловать их блюдом собственного приготовления. Изабель преданно держалась поодаль, видимо, ожидая, когда он будет готов вновь излить душу, но он не знал, что ей сказать. Вот уже два дня, как Алек в принципе не знал, что делать с его отношениями с Магнусом, не знал, существуют ли ещё эти отношения. Они превратились в хаос, в полный бедлам из сомнений, признаний в любви, жестоких откровений и нежелания понять, пойти на уступки. Магнус серьёзно думал, что Алеку хватит того, что у них было сейчас? Свиданий в разных городах мира (спасибо порталам!), секса, редких вечеров наедине, когда их не прерывали ни Джейс с Клэри, ни звонки из Института. Алек думал, что им обоим этого недостаточно, но, похоже, ошибся.

К вечеру Изабель уже открыто начала ходить за ним хвостом.

— Алек!

— Слушай, прекращай уже это, ладно? Ты компрометируешь меня, как временного главу Института, — хоть он и понизил голос, Изабель всё равно сердито вспыхнула. — Я не нуждаюсь в постоянном присмотре. Ты ведь сама справлялась с последствиями ин-феня, помнишь?

— Алек, это другое. То, какое решение ты примешь, может тебе жизнь сломать.

— Как и ин-фень, — не преминул напомнить он и получил кулаком в плечо.

— Ты идиот, братец! Снова корона начала голову жать? Или нужно, чтобы Джейс тебе мозги на место вправил? — Изабель позволила ему увести себя в менее людный коридор на втором этаже, где вцепилась в него с новой силой. — Алек, у вас с Магнусом всё ещё можно исправить, просто нужно перестать вести себя как эгоистичные засранцы.

— Иззи, Из, спокойно, — выдержав её пристальный взгляд, Алек вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями. — Я не уверен, что нам нужно что-то исправлять.

— В ка-каком смысле? Ты серьёзно?

— Абсолютно. Я обдумал наш последний разговор вчера ещё раз, и, Иззи, Магнус говорит, что мы торопимся и надо притормозить, но на деле он вообще не хочет идти дальше. Он боится, что наши чувства исчезнут, будни станут серыми, бла-бла-бла, и всё такое! А если это не так? У него было столько любовников и любовниц, да он привык, что отношения длятся не больше месяца, а у нас уже второй пошёл, может… — закончил он тихо-тихо, поражённый собственной догадкой, — может, пора уже расстаться.

— Алек…

— Нет, правда, Иззи, ты не думаешь, что это была просто уловка, чтобы избавиться от меня?

Скрестив руки на груди, Изабель грозно отчеканила:

— Нет.

— Ну, может, я действительно перегнул палку, но Магнус отчётливо дал понять, что не готов к большему и не собирается ничего предпринимать, — устало покачал головой Алек, сдаваясь наконец. — А я так не могу. Я люблю его, я не могу удовлетвориться лишь встречами у него дома!..

— Ты хочешь семью?

— Хотя бы какое-то её подобие в будущем. Но Магнусу это не нужно.

— Алек. О Ангел, Алек, — Изабель вдруг обняла его. — Ну почему ты примеряешь то, что произошло сейчас, и на будущее? Не допускаешь даже мысли, что Магнус может измениться. Да, сейчас он такой, какой он есть. Ты же сам сказал, сколько у него было партнёров, естественно, они оставили свой отпечаток.

— Не знаю, способен ли Магнус измениться. Вернее, я не знаю, захочет ли он измениться, — и сказав это, Алек с необычайной ясностью понял, что да, вот оно, то, что не давало ему покоя все эти два дня. — Это может прозвучать странно, но я почти совсем не знаю его, Из. Магнус не говорит о своём прошлом. Много ли он мне рассказал? Семнадцать тысяч бывших и среди них — Камилла Белькур, всё! Он не говорил мне о родителях-примитивных, где он жил до того, как оказался в Нью-Йорке. Я не знаю, из-за чего и кого он стал таким, каким стал, так как я могу надеяться, что он изменится? Не знаю, я не уверен, — отпустив сестру, Алек отошёл к краю лестницы, заложив руки за голову. — Точно могу сказать одно — мне мало того, что Магнус хочет мне предложить. Я люблю его, но… по всей видимости, одной любви тут недостаточно.

— И что? Так и будешь сидеть, ждать и дуться? Несмешно же, вы оба взрослые люди!

— Нет, сидеть и дуться я не собираюсь. Хоть Валентин и в руках Конклава, это ещё не означает, что всё закончено. Мы так и не нашли Чашу смерти, а она вполне может быть у кого-то из его приспешников. Как видишь, мне есть чем заняться, пока… пока Магнус делает в наших отношениях паузу. Может, она действительно нужна нам, остановиться, разобраться, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Ну-ну. Не превратите только паузу в окончательный стоп, — бросила Изабель, и Алек, уже уходя, вздрогнул.

Ещё несколько дней назад это казалось немыслимым. Не только разрыв отношений, но даже пауза в них. Магнуса всегда было мало, им невозможно насытиться, насладиться впрок его касаниями, поцелуями, лёгким царапаньем его щетины, ласками в постели. Алек и вправду любит его как никогда, наверное, не сможет полюбить кого-то ещё (ну вот, они ещё не расстались, а он уже задумывается над этим). Он был счастлив любить Магнуса и быть любимым в ответ, но… но не сознавать, что Магнус, возможно, любил его много меньше. Вероятно, в этом и состоит любовь — принимать того, кто тебе дорог, со всеми его недостатками и страхами, и Алек должен был понять Магнуса и, следуя напутствию Изабель, своими поступками убедить того измениться. Однако вполне возможно, что этого времени у них не окажется — затишье, наступившее после поимки Валентина, слишком напоминало предштормовой штиль. И главным всё-таки оставалось незнание, захочет ли Магнус поменяться ради него. Они много чего делали и вместе, и один ради другого, но устроить вечеринку Сумеречных охотников в своём лофте это одно, а… а съехаться, например, — другое.

Алек в глубине души надеялся, что несколько дней паузы закончатся всё-таки примирением, но больше готовился к обратному. Судьба редко когда бывала к нему благосклонной.

 

Он старался не распространяться, да и Изабель с Джейсом, спасибо им, держали язык за зубами, но примерно через неделю об их размолвке с Магнусом знали все. Временно прибывший из Аликанте Роберт за ужином хладнокровно произнёс, что не сомневался, что ничего путного из этой связи не выйдет. Изабель закипела настолько, что перевернула на скатерть его бокал и немедленно объявила эту тему табу, а Алек промолчал, глупо пялясь в свою тарелку. Он вроде бы уже успел привыкнуть к вечному недовольству отца из-за них с Магнусом, но сейчас вдвойне обидно было слышать в голосе Роберта самодовольство из-за его якобы правоты.

Не было ни звонков, ни смс. Неделя даже без смайлика от Магнуса, без его голоса по телефону. Так ведь поступают люди, когда хотят сделать паузу? Не звонят и не пишут. Алек говорил себе, что этого хотел Магнус — притормозить — но сам несколько раз на дню порывался взять в руки телефон и позвонить. Кажется, его должно было занимать положение дел на войне с Валентином: Конклаву так и не удалось выпытать у него, где находилась Чаша и кто похитил Меч душ, так что умники из Аликанте решили привести Клэри, думая, что уж дочери он точно откроется. Их прибывший посланник, Себастьян Верлак, тоже понимал весь идиотизм затеи, но, как и Алек, Джейс и сама Клэри, ничего не мог противопоставить воле Конклава. Отбытие в Аликанте запланировали через два дня, навести портал решили пригласить Магнуса, и Алек как никогда был благодарен Клэри, когда та сказала, что раз дело касается её, то с Магнусом она сама договорится.

Да, Алеку следовало думать, чем их встретит Аликанте, удастся ли всё-таки расколоть Валентина и не ждёт ли их всех там очередная ловушка хитроумного Моргенштерна, но сейчас главными в Институте были Роберт и Мариз, и он спихнул все эти сомнения на них. Потому что были ещё холодные ночи в собственной, уже надоевшей постели, комната в Институте, вещи из которой, возможно, никогда не переедут в квартиру Магнуса, трещинки в потолке, которые Алек изучал, валяясь без сна. Телефон лежал рядом, всегда на полном заряде батареи, чтобы не пропустить долгожданный звонок или сообщение, так как звонить самому… Как можно позвонить самому спустя семь дней полного молчания? Что спросить? «Как дела?» Где гарантия, что во время разговора Алек не услышит в телефонной трубке грохот какой-нибудь разудалой вечеринки? Что Магнус просто не пошлёт его, только услышав голос… Что Изабель не оказалась права, и они действительно не поставили отношения на паузу, а порвали их, вот так, без объявления войны.

Как Магнус явился в Институт, чтобы создать портал, Алек пропустил. Когда они с Джейсом пришли к точке сбора, пространство уже исказила знакомая воронка, на другой стороне которой был ещё невидимый Гард Аликанте, а Магнус… ушёл. Изабель сказала, что он сначала постоянно оглядывался, будто высматривал его, а потом заторопился уходить, и никакие уговоры не смогли его удержать. Словно боялся встретиться. Словно для себя уже поставил точку, но не придумал ещё, как сказать Алеку.

Это оказалось много больнее, чем неизвестность во время атаки Валентина на Институт, когда он активировал Меч душ.

Прощаясь, Мариз, ко всеобщему удивлению, просто подошла к нему и обняла так крепко, как обнимала только Изабель или Макса. Обычно она говорила какие-нибудь возвышенные слова о его долге как сумеречного охотника, но сейчас стиснула в объятиях и, отпустив, с тоской произнесла:

— Алек, не наломай дров, пока всё ещё можно исправить.

В тот момент, посмотрев в её печальные глаза и заметив, как за её спиной отвернулся Роберт, Алек осознал в полной мере ту боль, которую переживала мать из-за расставания с отцом.

Понял, насколько они с Магнусом были близки к расставанию, которого не могло быть, не должно было быть. Никогда. Алек этого не хотел. И внезапно, всё прочее, все обиды, перестало иметь смысл. Кто он будет без Магнуса? Какой будет его жизнь? Какой будет жизнь Магнуса, если между ними всё так и закончится? Он ведь и так, по собственному признанию, не сразу поддался своим чувствам, а теперь наверняка закроется окончательно после такого предательства.

Припомнив, какие обвинения он эгоистично швырял Магнусу в лицо в тот день, Алек мысленно застонал. Нет, плевать, что страшно, что стыдно, он должен позвонить Магнусу, прийти к нему и действительно исправить всё, пока ещё есть время. Нужно было прислушаться к его словам в тот день и попытаться найти компромисс, поговорить, как это делал сам Магнус, убеждая его не жертвовать собственным счастьем ради чести семьи. Алек же думал только о себе, правильно сказала Изабель, он не допустил и мысли, почему Магнус поступил именно так, почему не мог измениться в будущем. Всё в этой ссоре было чудовищной ошибкой Алека и только.

Он должен вернуть Магнуса. Он любит его.

— Алек, позвони ты уже ему. Вы ведь убиваете друг друга, — умоляюще протянула Изабель, не зная, что творилось у него в душе, и Алек поспешно кивнул, намереваясь сбежать к Магнусу в Нью-Йорк при первой же возможности.

 

Аликанте пылал. Город стекла в одночасье превратился в одно сплошное поле боя, практически без единого укрытия. В мешанине огня дыма и криков, бесчеловечного сражения и смерти всё превратилось в подлинное безумие, где задачей было любой ценой выжить и защитить тех, кто ещё или уже не мог сражаться. Страха Алек не чувствовал. Был животный ужас, нечто первобытное, заставлявшее Алека действовать на пределе возможностей, защищая Джейса и Клэри. Их втроём оттеснили от основной группы нефилимов под руководством Элдертри, защищавшей западные ворота, — на эту цель Валентин бросил самых свирепых своих демонов, надеясь захватить Клэри, так нужную ему для призыва Разиэля.

Надо было сразу понять, что вызов Клэри в Идрис — ловушка, но всем так хотелось поскорей покончить с Валентином, что никто не заподозрил опасность, и вот теперь они за это расплачивались. Пока ещё сил хватало, чтобы держаться, но едва-едва. Даже руна выносливости уже не справлялась с тем, сколько приходилось рубить, колоть, стрелять.

— Их слишком много! — в голосе Клэри прорезалась паника. Втроём они всё отступали, и не было никакой надежды на помощь в ближайшее время: остававшиеся у ворот бойцы были слишком заняты собственными противниками, а дорогу к ним преграждали орды демонов, скаливших грязные, слюнявые пасти.

Алек выстрелом из лука прикончил одного гада, который чуть было не прыгнул Джейсу на спину, ударом клинка пронзил горло другой твари, подкрадывавшейся уже к нему самому. Смрадная кровь с вонью серы хлынула, заливая его пальцы, пока он пинком не откинул подальше безвольную тушу, но на место убитого демона тут же рванули двое других его сородичей. И им не было конца. Сколько Алек, пытаясь отдышаться, урвать хоть немного передышки, ни смотрел вокруг, нигде не было просвета. Клэри, ну и Джейс, нужны были Валентину живые, но вот Алек, охранявший их, — нет.

Сама мысль о поражении способна в итоге привести к смерти, и потому Алек старался не думать. У него была цель, у него было ради чего возвратиться из этого ада живым — ради Магнуса, чтобы признаться в собственном идиотизме и попросить прощения — и он продолжал драться, хотя мышцы уже наливались свинцом усталости. Если они проиграют, Валентин уничтожит всё в Идрисе, а затем примется за Институты, за внешний мир, но пока там безопасно. Магнус в безопасности. В Аликанте против Валентина дралась и нежить, но магов среди них не было, и слава Ангелу, Алек не смог бы сражаться в полную силу, зная, что Магнус где-то рядом, что он может быть в опасности. Да, он сильный маг, вроде бессмертный, но уязвимый… Алек должен был вернуться, сказать, что неправ, что готов подождать, сколько Магнусу угодно, потому что любит его, и, чёрт возьми, почему потребовалось оказаться на краю гибели, чтобы осознать это?..

— Алек, осторожно!

Предупреждающий крик Клэри опоздал всего на пару секунд — какой-то приземистый демон с неожиданным проворством прыгнул и сбил его с ног. Алек едва успел выставить руку с мечом для защиты, и кривые зубы демона сомкнулись вокруг его предплечья. Плотная кожа рукава выдержала укус, демон, взревев, замотал головой, стараясь добраться до плоти, и Алек напрасно пытался достать его клинком — скользкая тварь извивалась и продолжала рвать его одежду.

— Алек! — Джейс бросился ему на выручку, и тут напрягшийся демон завыл и сделал поразительный по высоте прыжок, так и не выпустив руку Алека. — Стой, тварь!

Его левую руку едва не вывернуло из плеча, Алек сцепил зубы, чтобы не заорать в голос, но меч всё-таки выронил — пальцы разжались сами по себе. Демон, двигаясь огромными скачками, тащил его куда-то в сторону; Алек бился спиной то о землю, то о грязный, угловатый бок твари, всё пытался улучить момент и, оттолкнувшись, оседлать демона, вынудить его остановиться, но не выходило, его волокли всё дальше и дальше от Джейса и Клэри и кипевшего у ворот боя. Лишь когда демон на несколько секунд разжал зубы, Алек, извернувшись, выхватил из сапога короткий кинжал и вспорол твари горло. Существо издало длинный противный визг, от которого волосы встали дыбом, и заколотилось в судорогах, отчего кровь кипящими брызгами полетела во все стороны. 

Он поднялся, оттолкнув тело демона, уже наполовину ссохшееся после смерти, в сторону. За этой тварью могли последовать и другие, чтобы попытаться урвать добычу себе, а у него не было с собой больше никакого пригодного к бою оружия — лук, слава Ангелу, не сорвало с плеча, но большая часть стрел выпала из колчана при тряске или сломалась. Оставался лишь кинжал, лезвие которого Алек вытер о траву от демонической крови. С минуту, наверное, он напряжённо ждал, когда появится кто-то ещё из преследователей, рывком оборачивался на каждый подозрительный звук, но демоны за ним не отправились. Правильно, ведь не он им нужен. Алека не смогли убить — зато оттащили от друзей. Нужно вернуться.

— Алек? О, Ангел, ты здесь! — возникшая откуда-то из темноты Изабель поначалу остолбенела от неожиданности, а потом, метнувшись к нему, крепко обняла. От неё пахло дымом и серой, а кожаные доспехи, испещрённые рунами, были изрублены и покрыты кровью, но Алек довольно быстро понял, что обошлось без серьёзных ран. — Ты нужен нам, нас слишком оттеснили, мы не выдержим ещё одного натиска.

Появление сестры в первый миг ввело его в ступор. Изабель в составе группы Лидии сражалась на северных воротах, до них от западных, где Алек только что был, не меньше двух миль… Похоже, что демон проволок его до сюда вдоль городской стены, но как тогда за её пределами оказалась Изабель? Прищурившись, он наконец понял, что беспросветное пятно темноты за её спиной — зияющий провал в стене, и поёжился от леденящего ужаса. Но сказал другое:

— Я не могу. — Подобрав более-менее целые стрелы, Алек вытащил стило, чтобы вывести руну скорости. — Мне нужно обратно. Там Джейс и…

Слова оборвались, как оборвалось и привычное ощущение присутствия Джейса рядом, которое дарила руна парабатай. Кажется, Алек даже пошатнулся, инстинктивно накрыл ладонью бок, где была руна, не веря, что снова испытывает это — полную неизвестность, жуткое, нервное одиночество. Сейчас, в бою с Валентином, когда это могло означать одно — Валентин всё-таки до них добрался.

— Алек? Что ты… Джейс?.. — Изабель от волнения не смогла договорить. Отблески пожара сверкали в её расширившихся от страха глазах, и Алек с трудом заставил себя покачать головой.

— Жив, — выдавил он, скрюченными пальцами царапая полу жилета, — жив, но Валентин забрал его. Наверняка и Клэри тоже. Скорее всего, они у озера Лин.

Ему следовало быть со своим парабатай, прикрывать его спину и сражаться рядом, но у Озера Лин Валентина ждала в засаде ещё одна группа нефилимов и нежити — её вёл Люциан Греймарк. Сейчас их очередь вступить в бой, от них теперь зависело, исполнит ли Валентин задуманное или нет. Алек с тоской посмотрел в сторону такого далёкого озера, проклиная себя за то, что тянул драгоценное время. Как парабатай, он должен был быть там, но как опытный охотник понимал, что там и без него достаточно воинов. Джейс — один из лучших в своём деле, с ним Клэри и её новые, никому неизвестные руны, плюс простое численное преимущество. Да и пока Алек доберётся, даже с руной скорости, там бы всё уже могло закончиться.

Стиснув рукоять кинжала, Алек решительно повернулся к сестре:

— Идём. Нельзя допустить, чтобы демоны прорвались.

Они не допустили. Ценой множества жизней, но не допустили: демонические создания напирали на них, казалось, ещё целую вечность, когда внезапно их вопли, стоны и рычание стихли в один миг, как если бы кто-то выключил звук. Недоумевая, твари завертели головами, кого-то или что-то ища, — такой передышкой грех было не воспользоваться, чтобы отступить и отдышаться, но Алек заставил себя атаковать демонов ещё яростней. Даже когда те, ведомые общим инстинктом, начали исчезать, возвращаясь в свои измерения, Алек рубил направо и налево и остановился, лишь когда их вовсе не осталось. Однако тело всё равно требовало сражаться дальше, не веря, что всё закончилось. Точно ли закончилось? Первые минуты Алек ошалело оглядывался, утирая льющийся со лба пот, перемешивая его с кровью, и пытался стоять ровно, не шатаясь от усталости. Война с Валентином казалась бесконечной, столько козырей у него было припрятано в рукаве, и не верилось, что всё, они победили.

Только тела тех, кто не дожил до победы нескольких часов или нескольких минут, были повсюду в Аликанте, и даже сдержанного Алека пробирало мертвецким ужасом до самого сердца. До этого дня самой жуткой картиной, какую он видел, был Институт после атаки Валентина, усеянный трупами нефилимов, вампиров и оборотней, но здесь всё было гораздо хуже. Развалины, пепел, тела, оружие, снова пепел, снова тела, кое-где не целые, кое-где — то, что и телами-то можно назвать лишь с большой натяжкой. Пройдёт, наверное, несколько дней, прежде чем всех смогут найти, опознать и… и собрать перед тем, как провести прощальный обряд.

— Валентин, сволочь, — шептала белая-белая Изабель, шедшая чуть поодаль от него. — Столько положил…

Алек скосил на неё глаза, впервые за весь этот бой осознав её жуткую правоту. Мёртвенно-бледная, с размазавшимся макияжем, со спёкшимися от крови волосами, с начавшим заживать от Иратце глубоким порезом на плече, Изабель сама по себе уже олицетворяла случившуюся битву, и потому даже простые слова от неё звучали пронзительно правдиво. Им обоим посчастливилось выжить, но выжили ли те, кого они знали? Джейс — точно да, Алек почувствовал бы иное, а Клэри? Родители? Пенхаллоу? Блэкторны, Элдертри? Люциан? Кого он увидит вскоре готовящимися к погребению?

К Гарду, точке всеобщего сбора, медленно стекались выжившие. Многие шли, продолжая сжимать в руках оружие, оглядываясь, ища знакомых и близких; кто-то, напротив, брёл, опустив голову, лишившись последней надежды. Большинство, как и Алек, и Изабель, уже наносили на себя руны скорби, не дожидаясь, когда Конклав даст официальное разрешение на прощание с умершими. Алек силился разыскать среди измождённых, покрытых грязью и кровью лиц знакомые, но не видел никого. Всё ещё никого. Стоявшая рядом с ним Изабель, тоже беспомощно оглядывавшаяся, кажется, готова была пасть духом. Да, их растили как Сумеречных охотников, для которых смерти, потери были неотъемлемой частью жизни, но к потерям такого рода никто не сможет подготовиться. Если никого из их близких не осталось, как… как сказать об этом тому же Максу, который вместе с остальными детьми в нью-йоркском Институте ждал вестей?

— Лидия! — восторженно вскрикнув, Изабель через весь Гард рванула той навстречу. Попавшиеся ей по пути нефилимы расступались с явным недовольством чужой радости и крикам; Алек же, хоть и заметил явно прихрамывавшую, но относительно невредимую Лидию Бранвелл, так и не смог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Вспышка радостного облегчения утихла слишком быстро. Да, она жива, но это всего лишь Лидия, не Джейс, не мать, не Роберт.

— Я видела Мариз и Роберта у восточной стены, — скрипучим, видимо, от едкого дыма голосом проговорила та, подойдя. — Они оба живы.

— Слава Ангелу! — сорвалось с губ Алека, прежде чем он полностью осознал её слова.

— Роберт ранен, но быстро исцелится, я думаю.

— А остальные? Клэри, Джейс, о них что-нибудь слышно?

— Их видели возвращающимися в Аликанте вместе с остатками стаи оборотней. — Покрытый сажей лоб Лидии пересекли глубокие морщины. — Судя по тому, что волков вела Майя, Люциан Греймарк погиб.

Плотно сомкнув губы, Алек кивнул, принимая эту новость. Он не особо хорошо знал того, но уважал и как нефилима, и как вожака волчьей стаи, много помогавшей Институту. Его гибель хотя бы была ненапрасной, ведь Валентин побеждён, но вряд ли Клэри, считавшей Люциана чуть ли не отцом, будет до этого дело.

Ангел, какое счастье, что маги — не сплочённый народ вроде оборотней, и что Магнуса не было в Идрисе.

— А как здесь оказался ты? — внезапно спросила Лидия. — Тебя ведь с Элдертри отправили на западные ворота. Магнус искал тебя, и я отправила его туда.

— Магнус? — слабо переспросил Алек, и это имя послало по его телу волну леденящего ужаса. — Он… здесь?

— Конечно, как и другие маги. Их немного, но без них пришлось бы туго. Алек, из вашей группы никто не выжил, и Магнус, наверное, с ума схо…

Он сорвался с места, не дослушав Лидию, вылетел на улицу, не чувствуя недавней усталости, не слыша, как его, кажется, звали. Магнус был здесь, сражался в этой бойне, как, откуда? Алек думал, тот всё время был в Нью-Йорке: проблемы нефилимов Магнуса редко когда интересовали, так с чего он вдруг?.. Его всецело захватила паника, всё подгонявшая невидимым хлыстом, рисовавшая картины одну хуже другой — Магнуса против полчищ демонов, стремящихся уничтожить его, разорвать и раскромсать. Потому-то понимание, что бой давно уже завершён и Магнусу ничто не угрожало, пришло не сразу — лишь когда Алек добрался до западных ворот и никого там не увидел.

Никого живого. Некогда живописный район Аликанте теперь походил на декорации из фильма ужасов для примитивных: пустые, с выбитыми окнами, дома со следами огня, устилающий дорогу пепел и звенящая, жуткая тишина, потому что некому говорить или двигаться. Разбросанные тела нефилимов, защищавших ворота, со стороны походили на… мусор. Мусор, пренебрежительно раскиданный невидимым великаном, и Алеку приходилось осторожно ступать, чтобы не наступить на чью-либо руку или ногу. Многих из тех, с кем пришлось сражаться бок о бок, он не знал, но всё же смотреть на их искалеченные тела, на широко раскрытые уже в бессмертии глаза Элдертри Алек не мог без содрогания и такой боли, как если бы эти нефилимы были частью его семьи. Он опустился на одно колено прикрыть Элдертри веки. Если бы тот демон не утащил его так далеко от Джейса и Клэри, Алек лежал бы ещё одним безжизненным телом среди всех остальных, а Магнус оплакивал бы его… Мысль о Магнусе буквально подбросила Алека на ноги. Магнус уверен, что он сражался у ворот, но тут вокруг одни трупы, Ангел, он, наверное, и вправду в ужасе от отчаяния и безысходности. Алек уже прошерстил почти весь квартал, но до сих пор не увидел его, не услышал его голоса или шагов…

Магнус появился из-за угла неслышно, безликой тенью самого себя. Его тёмный, с блестящими узорами серебряных нитей, сюртук поблёк от пыли и пепла, правый рукав у него отсутствовал напрочь; волосы Магнуса поникли посеревшими лохмами, тусклое лицо стало совершенно неузнаваемым: стеклянные глаза отсутствующе смотрели вперед, приоткрытые почти белые губы беззвучно шевелились — Алек без труда прочитал собственное имя — и шатало его как пьяного. Но он был жив и невредим. Алек с неожиданно бешеным восторгом выдохнул, прогоняя прочь жуткую мысль, как неприятный, но закончившийся ночной кошмар, и покачнулся, хватая ртом воздух. Живой. Живой. Жи…

— Магнус, — позвал он слабым голосом, и тот, вздрогнув, остановился и повернул голову, как в замедленной съёмке. Алек почти не дышал, не зная, чего и думать, когда на лице Магнуса проявилось узнавание. Он словно очнулся от заколдованного сна: с придыханием широко открыл глаза, на мгновение отступил, а потом с отчаянным:

— Александр! — бросился ему навстречу и крепко сжал в объятиях. — Ты… ты жив! Александр…

Он, запинаясь, что-то шептал, пока лихорадочно ощупывал Алека; его магия голубыми искорками уже окружила их обоих, исцеляя раны и ссадины. Алек отвечал тем же: судорожно гладил, обнимал, неверяще млея от одного ощущения Магнуса рядом, его крепких и ласковых рук, его плеч, в которые Алек, в конце концов, вцепился, как утопающий, — и наконец поцеловал. Магнус ахнул ему в губы, тут же прижал к себе ещё крепче, целуя отчаянно и жадно, едва ли не как последний раз, словно Алек для него сейчас был воздухом, жизнью… спасением.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Магнус, и только тогда Алек понял, что, кажется, они оба плакали.

 

Просыпался Алек неохотно, потихоньку, то разлепляя глаза, то вновь устало смыкая веки. Иратце и магия Магнуса вчера залечили раны, но усталость они снять не могли, и организму мало было нескольких часов сна урывками, одетым, на кровати в чужом доме. Тёплая ладонь легла ему на затылок, рассеянно поглаживая, чужое дыхание слегка пошевелило волосы, и Алек, не открывая глаз, улыбнулся.

— Прости, Александр, — Магнус, когда Алек посмотрел на него, выглядел расстроенным, — я не хотел тебя будить.

С растрепавшейся после сна причёской, без макияжа, он был по-домашнему уютным и расслабленным — таким Алек видел его лишь пару раз, когда оставался у Магнуса на ночь, и его затопила щемящая радость. Вчера у них обоих едва хватило сил, чтобы, не расцепляя объятий, продолжая судорожно и как-то отчаянно целоваться, доползти до кровати, а потом Алек только примостил голову у Магнуса на плече, и его тут же сморил сон. Так сладко было понимать, что Магнус не ушёл, остался с ним и обнимал всю эту ночь.

Как будто ничего между ними не происходило. Как будто всё так, как должно было быть.

— Всё хорошо, — пробормотал он, Магнус разочарованно раскрыл объятия, позволяя ему сесть. Но он улыбнулся, когда Алек чмокнул его в уголок губ. — Как ты?

— Не сказать, что чувствую себя по-прежнему блистательным и неотразимым, но всё же лучше, чем могло было быть. А твои раны?

— Не болят, — тут же соврал Алек, нисколько не сомневаясь, впрочем, что Магнус раскусил ложь.

Ощущение правильности всего происходящего куда-то пропало. Они оба молчали. Вчера всё случилось слишком спонтанно, они слишком боялись друг за друга, чтобы за радостью от встречи вспоминать о размолвке. Однако битва окончилась, напряжение спало и, оставленные наедине, они могли, нет, должны были наконец поговорить. Алек не хотел терять Магнуса, но и как сказать ему, что был неправ, что готов ждать, — не знал. Кажется, Джейс называл его решительным, да? Никакой он не решительный.

Вспомнив взгляд матери и её напутствие, Алек вздрогнул и начал:

— Магнус, я…

— Александр, я… — одновременно с ним произнёс Магнус и умолк. — Ты первый.

— Нет. Ты первый. В прошлый раз я не дал тебе толком ничего объяснить, сразу начал орать.

— Ну да, кричал ты знатно. Такое нескоро забудется.

— Мне стыдно, что я поступил так с тобой, с тем, кто мне истинно дорог, — судорожный вздох, потому что сил не было повернуться и посмотреть Магнусу в глаза. — Прости. Всё, что ты хочешь сказать, я… я выслушаю.

Ему внезапно пришло в голову, что Магнус мог объявить, что всё обдумал и им действительно нужно расстаться. Почему нет? Так бы он избавил себя от привязанности к глупому и ревнивому смертному, который регулярно рисковал своей жизнью и, соответственно, счастьем самого Магнуса. Их встреча, полная торопливых поцелуев, отчаянной, неудержимой радости, из-за того, что оба невредимы, могла быть лишь спонтанной реакцией на ужасы отгремевшего боя. Неужели эта ночь в объятиях друг друга — последняя для них?

— Я должен был тебя выслушать, — яростно заговорил он, нарушая своё же слово дать Магнусу высказаться первым, — попробовать понять, но я слишком сосредоточился на том, как мне было больно. Магнус, — Алек облизнул пересохшие губы, — если тебе нужно время, я буду ждать сколько угодно. Если ты… если тебе нравятся наши отношения такими, какие есть, давай их такими и оставим.

Уж как-нибудь он постарается привыкнуть, принять привязанность Магнуса в нынешнем её виде как величайший дар, который Алек когда-нибудь сможет получить. Не нужно опускать руки: если постоянно доказывать Магнусу, что Алек любит его так же сильно, как и в самом начале их отношений, однажды Магнус в это поверит.

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет, сладкий мой, — Магнус обхватил ладонями его лицо, повернул к себе, впился дрожащим, почти отчаянным поцелуем. — Никогда в жизни мне не будет этого достаточно.

— Но ты ведь…

— Я помню, что сказал тебе, Александр, — в глазах Магнуса сверкал какой-то сумасшедший блеск. — И мысль, что я наговорил тебе все это, с того дня меня так и не отпускала. Мне казалось, я поступаю правильно. Ты молод, чтобы вот так сразу связывать себя серьёзными отношениями, и я хотел дать тебе шанс попробовать всю жизнь, всё многообразие её чувств. Я думал, что спасаю тебя от неприятия твоих же сородичей, потому что нефилимы никогда и ни за что не примут союз сумеречного охотника и нежити.

— Мне ты сказал другое, — медленно проговорил Алек.

— Да, другое, потому что, Александр, ненаглядный мой, — тоскливо улыбнувшись, Магнус, словно в последний раз, погладил его по щеке, и сердце Алека зашлось как безумное, — ты настолько упорен и настойчив, что никогда бы не прислушался, скажи я правду. Я успокаивался тем, что поступаю так для твоего блага, но на деле… — испустив пронзительный, тяжёлый вздох, Магнус осел на кровати, опустив плечи и устало глядя в одну точку на полу. Алек подался было к нему, надеясь успокоить, но в последний момент остановился, скорее почувствовав, чем поняв, что тому от прикосновений сейчас станет только хуже. — Я действительно испугался. Когда-нибудь мы всё равно бы пошли дальше, это закон жизни, Александр, и наши отношения перестали бы быть такими же яркими и потрясающими. Ты бы разочаровался во мне, ведь я не смог бы подарить тебе всё то, чего ты заслуживаешь. Потому что я не умею строить серьёзные отношения, — с этими словами Магнус поднял на него глаза — это были глаза человека, решившегося наконец сказать всю правду, как бы больно это ни оказалось. — Ещё ни разу у меня не получилось. Ты вернул мне жизнь, счастье, а я не мог подарить счастье тебе. И я же тебя и оттолкнул. Эти семь дней были сущим адом, Александр, самыми худшими днями в моей жизни, а потом… потом я узнал о нападении на Аликанте.

— Я не знал, что ты сражался вместе с нами, — отрывисто начал Алек, уцепившись за то, о чём мог говорить относительно спокойно. Слова Магнуса ещё нужно переварить, сам факт, что Магнус пытался думать о нём и о себе, а в итоге всё сплелось в нечто страшное, ужасно болезненное для обоих. Магнус не умеет выстраивать серьёзные отношения? Что за чушь? Как будто Алек умеет! — Магнус, о чём ты только думал? Валентин бы не пощадил тебя.

— Победив, он бы никого не пощадил из нежити, но тогда я думал не об этом, — лицо Магнуса сделалось совсем уж отчаянным, как если бы мыслями вернулся во вчерашний вечер. — Ты, мой дорогой, сражался, и я должен был быть рядом с тобой в этот момент. Когда Валентин напал на Институт, и я не знал, что с тобой, это было ужасно, но вчера, видя все эти тела у западных ворот, Александр, я думал… — слова оборвались рваным выдохом, — что потерял тебя. Потерял навсегда, так и не успев сказать правду. Мне мало того, что есть у нас сейчас, я хочу тебя больше: видеть тебя постоянно, просыпаться и засыпать с тобой в одной постели, быть твоим всем каждый день.

Продолжая говорить, он всё кусал губы, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, нервничая, бросая на Алека взгляды исподтишка, боясь увидеть не ту реакцию. Алек же молчал, осмысливая это признание, и желанное, и принесшее боль. Да, Магнус думал о себе, но и Алек думал вовсе не о них. Только о себе. Даже мысли не допустил, что Магнусу тоже могло быть нелегко, страшно из-за их отношений; предпочитал не замечать его зажатость последние недели, не попытался докопаться до истины.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, и Магнус растерянно приоткрыл рот, недоверчиво моргая. — Люблю тебя, Магнус. Для меня эти семь дней тоже были адом.

— Так ты прощаешь меня? Несмотря на всё то, что я сказал тебе тогда и сейчас?

— Разве не так поступают, когда любят?

Алек на самом деле не имел в виду ничего предосудительного, лишь то, что они оба, поначалу вспылив, оказались готовы пойти на уступки, но непонятно почему Магнус, вдруг плотно сжав губы, с шумом втянул в себя воздух и закрыл лицо руками.

— Да, ты у меня первый и, я надеюсь, будешь единственным. Я надеюсь, когда-нибудь ты расскажешь мне о тех из семнадцати тысяч, кто был тебе дорог…

— Из них — никто. Для меня ты тоже единственный, Александр.

— … и скажешь «Да» на моё предложение завести семью.

Так и не отняв рук от лица, Магнус застонал.

— Как я бы хотел ответить «Да» уже в прошлый раз, едва ты заговорил об этом. За всю мою жизнь никто и никогда не предлагал мне такого.

О, Ангел…

— Я считал, что это нечто для меня недоступное, и, наверное, поэтому не воспринял тебя всерьёз, забыл, что ты бы не стал шутить подобными вещами. Если бы только моя магия могла повернуть время вспять, я бы…

Алек набрал воздуха в грудь:

— Я могу спросить это снова.

Ему наконец удалось заставить Магнуса вылезти из той скорлупы, в которую он старался заползти. И столько затаённой надежды было в его глазах, что Алека пробило жалостливой дрожью, когда Магнус недоверчиво, неуверенно посмотрел на него.

— Магнус, я люблю тебя, — повторил Алек, переплетая его пальцы со своими. Этого оказалось мало, и в следующий момент Магнус уже немного неловко возился в его объятиях, устраиваясь удобнее и шумно дыша ему в шею. Его плечи подрагивали в такт рваному дыханию, и Алек успокаивающе погладил его по спине, коснулся губами виска. — Я ведь тоже не умею строить серьёзные отношения, у меня их никогда не было, но я буду стараться изо всех сил ради нас.

Может, по чьим-нибудь меркам они действительно немного торопились, даже просто говоря на такие темы и при этом встречаясь меньше двух месяцев, но Алека это не волновало. Единственным, что по-настоящему имело значение, был Магнус, чей страх и недоверие ему, кажется, удалось прогнать. Магнус, который — и Алек знал это совершенно точно — тоже попытается сохранить «их» как можно дольше.

— Мой ответ для тебя всегда будет «Да», Александр.


End file.
